Even in sorrow one can still find happiness
by Getsukira
Summary: It take place afther the nirvana inciden when Erza is crying about Jellal being taken away.


Even in sorrow one can still find happiness

This here is a story inspired by Collaterally Damaging Pen's "**Scarlet****Sky****" **and a more romantic way on how I think it should went in the Anime/Manga have gone.

Also this here is my first fanfic so don't expect much of it so review about it if you want, I don't care ether way.

Any way, I don't own Fairy Tail.

Now, on whit the story. (I say it all in an annoyed tone.)

After the incident whit the Nirvana, the group of mages that defeated the Oracion Seis made camp close to were the battle field was. All the mages were staying there and thinking about the events that just transpired, all but two. While they knew that Erza was up on the hill crying her hart out, the question was…

"Hey, guys, have any of you seen Natsu?" asked Lucy.

"No, but now that you mention it, where is he." answered Wendy while bringing some sticks for the fire whit Sharla and Happy at ether side.

Then everyone in the camp looked around but didn't see him.

"Maybe flame-brain brain just went to take a leak" said Gray in an annoyed tone.

They all sweatdroped at Gray's comment and went back to what they were doing.

Meanwhile…

*On the cliff where Erza is*

Even though a fuel hours had already, since Jellal had been taken away, the scarlet haired mage was still crying while sitting in a curled up position whit no shines of stopping any time soon. Then suddenly a rustling noise was heard.

"Who's there?" Ersa asked in between sobs.

Then came out the pink-haired Dragon-Slayer, whit a concerned look on his face.

"Natsu? Why are you here?" asked Erza while trying to stop here tears, but to no avail.

"Because you're still crying." He said whit a certain amount of careens in his voice.

"So what, I didn't ask you to come so go away!" she shouted back at him.

The shout was high enough for him to get the point, but not enough as to alarm the other to start running to come and see what's going on. She didn't move here head from its position and expected him to leave, which caused the female mage to get real surprised when she felt him kneeling down and wrapping his arms around her.

"Natsu, what the hell are you doing, I thought I told you to get lost so let go of me and go!" she yelled back at him again, trying to push him whit tears still coming down her face.

"Erza, please, let me at least do this. If not for you then for my own selfishness." he whispered in here ear whit a serious tone in his voice.

"What does it matter to you, why do you care so much about me?" she asked while clenching his vest tightly instead of trying to push him away anymore, whit her eyes staring down and covered by here bangs all the while never stopping the tears from falling.

"Because, after that incident at the Tower of Heaven, I made a promised that I'll never wet you cry again…" before he continued, he saw her starting to relax a little bit more "and, as hard as it is for me to say it, because I love you."

After hearing that last part, her head shot up and looked at him whit a surprised look on her face as he continued on.

"I know that you love Jellal, but even so I still love you, and if I can't allays stop you're tears coming" at this point, Natsu hugged her a bit tighter and a tear lent down his face as he continued "so at least, please, at least let me try to comfort you whenever you start crying. Please."

Erza just stared dumbfounded at him as he kept on hugging her, until…

"You stupid man."

When Natsu heard that, he looked down and the next thing he knew, Erza was pressing her lips against his whit as much passion as she could muster after her crying session.

"Erza, I…" Natsu was cut off by Erza as she lightly put her hand on his lips to silence him so that she could talk.

"Listen Natsu, it's true that I love Jellal, but I love you more than I love him." She said whit a soft smile on here and the tears finely starting to stop as she stared at the ground before she continued.

"It's true that I only realized it just now after you had confessed you're feelings, but when I think about it, you have always been by my side in silly situations like this one whether to support me or to comfort me" she looked at his softened expression without losing that smile of hers"and I cant help but fall in love whit you more than I have whit Jellal or anyone else."

"Erza, I don't know what to say to you." were the only words that could leave the Salamanders mouth.

"Then tell me, no, promise that you will always try to comfort when ever I'm like this, even if you're the one who did it, and that you'll start by keeping me company through the night until I feel better." said the scarlet haired mage as she put her hands and buried her face in his chest.

"I was going to do that that even if you didn't ask me, but promise you that I will, because I love you, Erza Scarlet." he said whit a soft voice as he wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace.

"And I love you to, Natsu Dragnel." She said as she enjoyed the comfort of being in the arms of her beloved as they stayed like this until the bout if them fell asleep un that position.

*THE END*

There, my first fanfic finished, and for those that don't get the end, they never stood up on there feat.

Well review if you want to, but if I get some good reviews, I'll consider making a multi chapter story that has been on my mind for some time.


End file.
